I Never
by Hikaraiandyamiproductions
Summary: Musaki, Kurai, and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang play I never. Warning: Mountain dew, Cursing, Virgins, Violence, and Psycho paths. Random one shot.


**Warning: Extremely random!**

-Epic line of epicness-

Musaki: I'm so boooooooooored.

Ryou: How bout we play a game.

Yami: I'm bored of playing games.

Malik: Let's play a drinking game!

Kurai-onii: But we aren't old enough to drink.

Marik: That's never stopped us before.

Musaki: Well we could use something that will make us hyper.

Yugi: Like what?

Musaki: MOUNTAIN DEW!

Kurai-onii: But Musaki you know you're not allowed to have mountain dew anymore.

Musaki: Oh come on Mokuba forgave me for setting him on fire…

Seto: Yeah but I didn't.

Musaki: You're next…

Joey: I like this girl.

Everyone: …

Musaki: We know you love him.

Kurai-onii: (Fangirl squeal.) How bout we play I never.

Musaki: I'll get the mountain dew! (Jumps up.)

Yami: This isn't going to end well is it?

Kurai-onii: Not at all.

Musaki: (Runs back in with gallons of mountain dew.) Kurai you go first.

Kurai-onii: I've never kissed a boy.

Everyone but Musaki: (Takes drink.)

Musaki: Damn.

Kurai-onii: Ok Yugi you go next.

Yugi: I've never killed a person.

Musaki,Bakura,Marik,Malik,Yami: (Takes drink.)

Ryou: I'm appalled.

Kurai-onii: (Takes drink.)

Everyone: O.o

Kurai-onii: Bitch had it coming.

Yugi: What did she ever do?

Kurai-onii: Cut in front of me at the movies. (Holds up flame thrower.) Don't mess with me.

Yami: Anyway…I've never read a lemon.

Kurai&Musaki: (Takes drink.) It was damn good to.

Ryou: What kind of lemon?

Musaki: Tendershipping.

Kurai-onii: Puppyshipping.

Seto,Joey,Bakura,Ryou: PERVERTS!

Musaki: Hell yeah.

Ryou: I've never had a fantasy about my other half.

Bakura,Malik,Yami,Marik,Yugi: (Takes drink.)

Kurai-onii: Yugi I'm surprised…at least me and Musaki never had fantasies about each other.

Musaki: Thank Ra for that.

Seto: I've never been kidnapped more than once.

Yugi,Ryou,Kurai: (Takes drink.)

Joey: Kurai you were kidnapped.

Kurai-onii: Yeah Musaki took three weeks to figure out I was gone.

Musaki: Don't worry I killed him…he said something about being sick of yaoi and making her write het.

Kurai-onii: Whatever the hell that is.

Yami: I think that means straight fan fictions.

Musaki: How dare they…it would probably have been with Tea.

Kurai-onii: Freaking hate Tea.

Musaki: (Holds up sword.) Can I kill her?

Ryou: No but it can be your turn.

Musaki: I never had sex with a boy or girl.

Yugi,Yami,Malik,Marik,Ryou,Bakura,Seto,Joey: (Takes drink.)

Kurai-onii: Looks like me and Musaki are the only virgins.

Joey: My turn…I never electrocuted myself.

Kurai-onii: (Takes drink.) I never should have stuck my finger in that light socket.

Musaki: You're so stupid ha ha ha.

Kurai-onii: At least I didn't jump out of tree with a garbage bag thinking I could fly.

Musaki: Hey I only did it twice!

Seto: I never liked the authoresses.

Yugi,Ryou,Musaki,Kurai: (Takes drink.)

Musaki: You bastards! (Takes out sword.)

Kurai-onii: Now Musaki you shouldn't stab them…(Takes out flame thrower.) You should roast them.

Musaki: Why not both?

Kurai-onii: Good point.

-Several hours later-

Yami: AH MY ASS IS ON FIRE!

Kurai-onii: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BITCH TO ME IN EVERY FIC I'VE EVER BEEN IN!

Musaki: (Chasing Bakura around with sword.) WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME BAKURA-SENPAI?

Bakura: You Psycho bitch!

Ryou: Bakura help me!

Malik: (Arms around Ryou.) Come on I only said you were sexy.

Bakura: GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HIM!

Kurai-onii: YEAH THAT'S MY RYOU-CHAN!

Bakura&Kurai: (Chases Malik.) MINE!

Musaki: Ah now I have time to kill Yami.

Yami: So this is what happens with too much mountain dew.

Seto: (Incredibly OOC) Puppy come back.

Musaki: Seto stop trying to rape Joey…I'm all good for you two having sex though.

Joey: You're not helping.

Yugi: Oh what's this button do? (Pushes button.)

Kurai-onii: Yugi no that's the power button for the-

-The End-

Kurai-onii: Just an incredibly random one-shot.

Musaki: R&R.


End file.
